


dance when the spirit says

by returnsandreturns



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Family, Ficlet, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have to go to prom,” Gene says, “Otherwise what did Molly Ringwald even die for?”</p><p>“Molly Ringwald is alive, Gene,” Bob says.</p><p>“Yeah,” Gene scoffs. “<i>Sure</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance when the spirit says

**Author's Note:**

> quietly throws this at you and runs away
> 
> (p.s. I feel like Bob didn't go to his prom? wasn't that a plot point? pretend it was for the sake of this tiny fic.)

“You have to go to prom,” Gene says, “Otherwise what did Molly Ringwald even die for?”

“Molly Ringwald is alive, Gene,” Bob says.

“Yeah,” Gene scoffs. “ _Sure_.”

“Name one good reason that I should go to prom,” Louise says, pointing around the room accusingly. She is standing in the middle of the living room, wearing Linda’s old prom dress, which is pinned at the sides and poking her at random. She looks like a _fool_ and someone will _pay for it._ “Do it, I dare you, _one good reason.”_

“The booze,” Linda says, then immediately continues, “Wait, no, I forgot who I was talking to, that’s wrong and illegal and bad. Boozing is losing. Go for the _experience_ , honey.”

“I hate experiences,” Louise says. “I’ve never enjoyed a single experience in my entire life. Next.”

“Do it so you won’t end up like Dad,” Gene offers.

“Hey,” Bob says, then, when they all turn to look at him, “…well, okay, good point.”

“It is,” Gene says. “I mean, yeesh. Look at him.”

“Okay, we get it,” Bob says. “Louise, why do you not _want_ to go to prom?”

“Oh, baby, did nobody ask you?” Linda asks, clutching her hands. “You know, that’s fine. You’re a beautiful girl, you just scare people away with your…you know, your whole _thing_.”

“My whole _what_ , mother?” Louise asks.

“You have a tattoo on your arm that just says _murder_ ,” Bob says.

“It’s a political statement,” Louise says.

“About what?”

“ _Murder_.”

“You can go stag!” Linda says. “Get all dolled up and go out for the night, dance your little heart out, have some wine–oh my god, what’s wrong with me?”

“I’m not convinced,” Louise says, crossing her arms over her chest and wincing when a needle gets her right between the ribs. “I’ll be retiring to my room now to think about all of the ways that you’ve disappointed me and, also, to _burn_ this dress and _dance_ on its _ashes_.”

She hikes the dress up and makes a run for it.

“Sweetheart, no, that’s a precious memory!” Linda says, running out after her.

Bob looks over at Gene, who shakes his head.

“Gals,” he says. “Am I right?”

“I’m going to call Tina,” Bob says, sounding exhausted. “Maybe she can give her an inspirational talk about love and the magic of dancing and…I don’t know, butts, probably.”

Gene nods.

“Butts, definitely.”


End file.
